


I'm in love with my car

by MsFahrenheit143



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Accidental wetting, Pee, Road Trips, Urine, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:54:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24691861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFahrenheit143/pseuds/MsFahrenheit143
Summary: Freddie knew this road trip was a mistake
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	I'm in love with my car

Freddie squirmed around in his seat, trying to let any urine escape his bladder. 

Freddie has a small bladder and is always in need of a toilet. 

He used the loo before they got in the car but here he was, needed another bathroom break. 

"Freddie, don't tell me you have to pee again." Roger said annoyed. 

Roger was the one driving and he really didn't want to pull over. 

"Rog, you know Freddie has a small bladder, he probably does." Brian said. 

"Oh my gosh." Roger moaned. 

"You don't have to pull over for me Rog, I can wait a bit before we take a group bathroom break. "

"You sure Fred?" 

"Yes I'm sure. "

Fred actually wasn't sure. He had to go bad but didn't want to be a bother to Roger. 

He sat in the seat squirming and lookin out the window. 

Roger noticed that Freddie looked like he was in discomfort. 

"Guy, I think I have to go now too, anyone else have to us the bathroom?" 

"I could go." John answered. 

"Ok, I'll pull over at the next stop." 

Freddie was happy that he could relive his bladder soon. 

After a while Freddie started to notice something wet. He looked down and saw a stain growing across his pants. 

"Oh shit." He whispered to himself. 

He was scared to tell Roger but he knew he had to. 

"Uh, Roger." 

"Yeah?" Roger's eyes we're still on the road. 

"Well, er, I-I wet myself." 

Freddie was on the verge of crying when Roger looked down at his pants. 

"Oh my gosh, uh, it's ok Freddie, we can clean the seat. "

Freddie felt a few tears slip from his eyes. 

"It's ok Freddie, really." 

Roger pulled into a rest stop and they all went inside to empty their bladder. Well, except for Freddie, his was already empty. 

Instead Freddie took a pair of pants and underwear from his suitcase that he had in the back. 

He changed into them in the bathroom. 

When Freddie got back to the car be saw that Deaky, Brian, and Roger were already there. And Roger was cleaning Freddie's mess with paper towels. 

"I'm so sorry Roger." 

"Don't be sorry Fred, it was out of your control, we understand you have a small bladder." 

"Not just that, I'm sorry for making you clean it up." 

"I really don't mind Freddie." 

Roger finished cleaning up the urine and Freddie got back in the car. 

"Let's just pretend this never happened, ok Fred." 

"Ok Roger."


End file.
